There is a growing trend in the field of streaming media to provide time-sensitive content (TSC), such as advertising or public service announcements, that is targeted to a user's current, real-time activities. For example, services such as “Groupon Now” show users soon-to-expire deals and advertisements for businesses around the users. In an environment in which users may change locations while streaming media or may pause the streaming media for an extended period, simply placing a time-sensitive advertisement into an adaptive stream buffer offers no guarantee that the user will see the information in a reasonable time period. As such, adaptive streaming video servers have no means of assuring that time sensitive content is relevant when the user actually views the streaming media.